Peter & Olivia: Blessing
by WooWoo4511
Summary: Drabble series surrounding Peter and Olivia welcoming and raising a child(ren)
1. Senses

Hope you like it :)

Summary: A drabble from Peter's POV

* * *

><p>When I'm with you I lose all self control.<p>

My senses go into immediate overdrive.

I see the love I feel for you reflected in your eyes.

I smell the sweet scent of you after a morning shower.

I feel your naked body ever so close to mine.

I taste your insides as your love overflows

& hear your voice as you demand more and more.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading...I never get many reviews, but they're always welcome :)<p> 


	2. Tick Tock

Nothing really to say except that I hope at least one person likes it...

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock Tick Tock<strong>

Pacing…Pacing…Pacing

_I can't believe it and that's why I have to be sure._

"Sweetheart is everything ok in there?" Peter called out from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a couple of minutes," _I've said that 3 times now…I need to be sure._

Two more minutes…

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Pacing…Pacing…Pacing

_Finally it's time…Oh My God…_

Olivia looked at the small screen and smiled.

Peter backed up as the bathroom door flew open and Olivia flung her arms around him.

Olivia held him tightly as she whispered in his ear "I'm Pregnant!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading :)<p> 


	3. Names

**Names**

"How about Christopher?" Peter suggested.

Olivia shook her head, "Nah, there's already too many boys with that name."

"Michael?"

"Really? That's worse than Christopher. Michaels practically rule the boy name world" Olivia said while rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"Ok Ok…Travis…not too many of them."

"No, I want a name with a special meaning."

"Ray. In the French origin it means regal or royal."

"Hmm… 'Come here baby Ray'," Olivia said wanting to test it out, "nope it's not working for me."

"Do you want our son to have a name? I mean it would help if you would throw out some names. This baby's will be three years old and we'll be going around saying, 'Hey you! Hey you! Kid come here' all because we couldn't come up with a name."

"Ok…Peter," Olivia said simply.

"Yes?"

"No, I mean that's the name I want for our son."

"Name him after me, but my name means 'Rock'…that's not special."

Olivia kissed Peter softly on the lips and said, "It is to me because you are my rock. You support me in everything I do. I want him to be named after the most important person in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been obsessed w imagining Peter and Olivia married and having a kid lately and that's how this drabble came about. Hope you enjoyed...Thanks for reading!**


	4. Moody Cravings

**For those following this series of drabbles...you may have noticed I removed a couple...that's bc I decided to let my obsession take over my mind and focus on Peter & Olivia having a baby :) Hope that's ok...**

**This drabble was influenced by the cravings and mood swings women go through during pregnancy**

**P.S. I don't own fringe, but I'm hoping by next year…I will :)...Hey I can dream!**

* * *

><p>"Peter…why…won't you…get me some…ice…cream?" Olivia cried out between sobs. "Don't you love me anymore? It's because I'm turning into a whale isn't it?"<p>

Peter tried to comfort Olivia, tucking the wet strands of hair behind her ears, but it seemed like everything he said was wrong. He tried to explain again.

"Honey, I love you so much. You're beautiful. It's just that I read it's better to replace unhealthy food cravings with healthier ones. That's why I suggested the low fat yogurt."

Olivia's sadness turned to anger. "I don't want healthy! I want ice cream…and tomatoes!" As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, her sobbing began again.

Peter caved.

"Alright, I'll get you some ice cream and tomatoes." He kissed her forehead and grabbed his keys.

"And French fries?"

"Yes French fries too," Peter sighed realizing he was walking on egg shells.

"Thank you," Olivia called out as she grabbed a spoon, opened up a jar of salsa, and started to dig in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. PJ

**First off I would like to give a shout out to zeusfluff who has consistently reviewed these drabbles. I truly appreciate it! I also like to thank everyone who has favorited/story alerted this bc it means the world to me :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one…**

* * *

><p><strong>P.J.<strong>

"Peter! Wake up! Come on wake up!" Olivia cried out excitedly while shaking a heavily sleeping Peter.

Peter's eyes flutter_ed _and then reluctantly opened to see his wife's smiling face mere inches from his own.

"What time is it?"

"Around 3," Olivia answered, her excitement unwavering.

"May I ask what has got you so excited this early in the morning that you felt the need to shake me awake?"

Olivia lifted her shirt up, took Peter's left hand, and placed it on the lower right side of her belly.

Peter just looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Wait for it," Olivia said as she placed both her hands on top of his and pressed down gently.

Olivia felt it for the second time that night and by the look on Peter's face she knew he felt it too.

"Was that what I think it was?" Peter asked in wide-eyed amazement

"Yep, that was out little P.J. saying hello to his daddy."

"P.J.?"

"Yeah honey! Peter Junior…P.J….duh!"

Peter smiled, bent over and quietly said "Hello to you too son."

He then looked back at Olivia, water building up in his eyes and said, "Wow, our little P.J."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. What is Love is Beautiful

**What is Love is Beautiful**

"Peter, what do you think our baby is going to look like?" Olivia asked having lost interest in the movie they were watching several minutes ago.

Peter shrugged, "Um, I don't know."

"Will P.J. have your blue eyes or my green eyes? Blonde or brown hair? Will it be curly, straight, or will he be bald? Your nose or mine? There are so many possibilities! What do you think?" Olivia asked as if it was something she just had to know.

"Honey, I really have no clue. I actually haven't thought that much about it."

"Are you serious?" Olivia was shocked. "Next to food, it's all that has occupied my mind lately. I just have this extreme desire to know. I'm surprised you don't feel the same way."

"The specifics don't matter to me. 'Livia our son is going to be beautiful regardless of whose eyes, nose, hair, etc he has. Do you know how I know?"

Olivia shook her head.

Peter looked in her eyes and said, "Because he was created as a result of the love between you and me. In my eyes that alone will make him the most beautiful being in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated bc It makes my day knowing that people have read and enjoyed these writings! Regardless I'm thankful :)<strong>


	7. Our Blessing

**This one was hard to keep under 200 words, I hope it's ok.**

**Thanks to all of you who have alerted, favorited, and most importantly to me, READ my little drabble series so far. You're all ah-mah-zing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Blessing<strong>

"PUSH!"

"Oops…sorry!" _I keep forgetting that I'm not supposed to be telling her what to do. She's glaring at me. If they could, her eyes would probably shoot daggers at me right now. I can't help it! I've been waiting so long for this. Ever since she burst out of the bathroom nine months ago and whispered in my ear "I'm pregnant."_

_Oh My God…_

"'Livia I see his head!"

"PUSH Mrs. Bishop!" _I love how when the doctor tells her to push its ok, but God forbid I say it again. _

_Olivia is doing such an amazing job. We created this miracle together, but she's bringing him into this world and….I just…I just love her so much!_

"One more push Mrs. Bishop."

_She gives it all she's got and…and…_

_He's here!_

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Mr. Bishop?"

_Of course._

_Tears fill my eyes. I see tears in Olivia's eyes too as they place our son in her arms._

_Immediately my arms are around her._

"You did it honey," _is all I can get out._

"You were right Peter…He is the most beautiful being."

_I kiss our son…Our beautiful blessing._

"Welcome to the world little P.J."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed…thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Once in My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I'm so hype that Fringe has been renewed for a 5****th**** season and can't stop celebrating!**

**This drabble was inspired by a talk I had w/ my cousin shortly after she had her 1****st**** child.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once in My Life<strong>

3:15am - P.J.'s awake and crying

"Do you want me to get him?" A worn out Peter asked.

"No, you got him the last time. My turn," I answer barely containing a yawn.

I sluggishly get out of bed and head to the nursery. I pick up my little man who obviously missed the nighttime sleeping memo and, sadly for Peter and I, has missed it for the past 2 months.

3:25am – Bottle

4:25 – Bottle finished…P.J. returns to crying.

I run through my mental list:

_Tummy full – check_

_Burped – check_

_Diaper – check_

Desperately I ask "P.J. what do you want from me," as tears tug at the corner of my sleep deprived eyes.

I slump tiredly into the rocking chair feeling inadequate as a mother for not knowing how to calm my own baby.

I start to rock. I close my eyes and find myself humming…then seamlessly the humming shifts to singing,

"For once in my life I have someone who needs me, someone I needed so long

For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me…"

I continue to sing eventually returning to humming as P.J. quiets down.

5:05am – Rocking chair - P.J. and Mommy fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Oh and the cousin who inspired this drabble now has 5 children, so it couldn't have been all that bad :)**


	9. First Word

**I know, of course, that Peter and Olivia have a girl but I started this before that was all revealed. I did stop adding to this story bc of that, but then this came into my head and I wanted to add it :) **

First Word

"You see P.J. this stuck-chure is called a dub-bull heel-licks." Peter says as he holds a model up.

"This is the shape of our D.N.A. Can you say Deeee-Nnnnn-Aaaaa?"

"Really Peter, you believe one of these oddly pronounced words will be his first word?"

"Of course. My kid's a genius. You don't expect him to say ma-ma or da-da first? That's for ordinary kids."

Peter starts to get up, but freezes when he hears, "Pah."

He looks at his son who is holding his arms out to him.

"Pah"

"Oh…My…God Liv he's just said his first word! I knew it wasn't going to be ma-ma or da-da." Peter grins, but it quickly disappears.

"Wait. 'Pa?' 'Pa P.J.?'"

_Where would he have heard that word?_

Peter grabs his son and gets up.

"Jeez Liv I told you you've been watching too much Little House on the Prairie."

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Old

**Old**

"I take it he's not sleeping."

"Nope. He was playing the 'you lay me down I pop right back up game.'" Peter says as he sits next to Olivia on the couch.

"Oh yes. I'm very familiar with that game."

"When I left he was giggling and calling out 'Pa.' I'm determined to teach him to say 'dad.' Pa makes me sound old."

Olivia chuckles.

"Trying to keep up with him makes me feel old."

Peter nods as he turns on the baby monitor.

_*giggling*_

"Pa! Pa!"

Peter groans.


	11. Try

**Try**

Olivia cuddles next to Peter in bed.

"You know P.J.'s first birthday is in a couple weeks." Peter says.

"Yes, I do."

Peter takes a deep breath.

"Have you thought about us having another child?"

"Yeah, I would love for P.J. to have a sibling to play with."

Peter smiles.

"Well, I was hoping we could start trying for one…soon."

Olivia raises an eyebrow.

"How soon?"

Peter flips Olivia on her back.

"Now?"

Olivia laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Peter says before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Now what's the best position for making a girl?"


	12. Survival: Key to Walking

**Survival: Key to Walking**

"Come on P.J. You can do it. Just one step."

_PLOP! _

"I'm really worried Peter. Most kids his age are already walking. Did you know Emma Myers is now walking? She's only 10 months old!"

"Well, Emma has five terrorizing brothers. Her early mastery of skills is necessary for her survival in that household."

Olivia tries to stand P.J. up again.

_PLOP! _

"You know what. I got an idea."

"What?" Olivia ask excitedly.

"Let's take P.J. on the job with us. I bet within minutes his need to survive will kick in and he'll do more than walk. He'll _run_!"


	13. PJ's Gift

P.J.'s Gift

Olivia holds her son close to her chest as she slowly begins to rock him.

"Did you know that because of you I could smile today?" She ask him.

"Yes I still felt a tinge of sadness at the reminder of my loss, but it didn't out weigh the overwhelming joy I felt. The gift of you made today a very special day for me. I was able join in the celebration of being something I never thought I'd be."

Olivia smiles as her son starts to drift off to sleep and whispers in his ear, "Thank you P.J. for blessing me with a Happy Mother's Day."


	14. Positive

Positive

"Did you have a nice day?" Olivia ask as Peter joins her in bed.

"I had an amazing yet tiring day."

"Walter was overjoyed at getting to spend most of the day with you and P.J."

Peter nods as he lets out a yawn and tries to pull Olivia close to him.

"Hold on…I have something for you."

Olivia grabs a box off of her nightstand and hands it to Peter.

He slowly lifts the lid. A huge grin appearing on his face as he holds the stick up. He knows exactly what the two lines on it mean.

"Happy Father's Day Peter. Another Bishop is on the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>This holiday is coming up and I did one for Olivia so I figured I'll do one for Peter too :)<strong>


	15. Saved

**This one isn't fluffy, but it's necessary for the series (I think). At the end most of you will probably figure out why that is… **

Saved

"Please-"

"You move…she dies!" The suspect warns as he raises a gun to Olivia's head.

_Our Babies_. Olivia mouths.

_Why did I let her come along? Fuck. I'll never forgive myself. _

Peter notices a man approach the suspect from behind. He wants to shake his head "no" at the man, but can't risk it.

_What the hell?_

The suspect shakes then falls motionless to the ground.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The stranger ask Olivia as he tucks a taser away.

Peter rushes over and wraps Olivia in his arms. "You just saved my life and the life of my wife and baby. I…I don't know how to thank you…"

"Henry. The name's Henry."

_Henry_.


	16. Desk Duty

Desk Duty

"I've already discussed this with Peter and we both agree that for the remainder of your pregnancy you will be restricted to desk duty. No field work." Broyles informs Olivia.

"You and _Peter_ had this discussion? Without me?"

Peter cringes.

"This is _my_ order Agent Dunham. If you won't comply…I _will_ put you on mandatory leave. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Olivia answers.

Broyles leaves the lab.

Olivia glares at Peter. "I can't believe you," she says coldly before heading to the office and making her feelings known with a slam of the door.

"Son, you better prepare the couch for yourself tonight," Walter tells him.

"Couch?" Peter glances at the office door, "I think I'll be safer sleeping on a cot outside."


	17. Tribe

Tribe

"It's a girl," Peter says in awe as he stares at the screen. His hand still holding Olivia's in the tight grip he's had it in since the beginning of the ultrasound.

Olivia uses her free hand to soothingly rub Peter's. He slowly loosens his grip.

"A girl Liv…a baby girl…"

Olivia smiles at the pure happiness radiating off of Peter.

"A girl!"

"I know Peter!" Olivia chuckles. "We have our beautiful son and in a few months we'll have our beautiful daughter."

Peter grins. "I don't even care what the sexes of our other children are going to be-"

"Other children?" Olivia interrupts looking at him incredulously.

Peter's grin widens as he looks down at her.

"I wasn't kidding sweetheart. I want a _tribe_…a _tribe_ of Bishops."


	18. Timeout

**Wow...its been a llllllooooooonnnngggggg since I've updated or did any kind of story based on my love of Peter & Olivia. Life's been ridiculously CRAZY! But this little drabble randomly came to mind...so here it is :)**

Timeout

_She always has to be doing something._ Peter thinks with a shake of his head.

"TIMEOUT!" He calls.

"What?"

"How old are you Liv? 35? That means a 35 minute timeout."

Peter sat her on the bed despite protests which were quieted when he began to slowly massage her back. When she was fully relaxed he turned her head towards him and gently kissed her before abruptly pulling away.

"35 minutes. Your timeout is over."

Olivia pulled his face back close to hers.

"I guess I never told you, but I'm actually 45..."


End file.
